


The Jingle Ball

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Written in Early Days of Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good things come to those who wait.</p><p>Originally written for slash advent calendar during Season 2/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jingle Ball

Clark had lived for years with the rumours and innuendo of his relationship with Lex. He had survived the childish jibes of High School, the brainless jealousy of his college fraternity brothers and even suffered the taunts of small-minded townspeople that should have known better. He wondered why he was still worried about going to a Christmas party with Lex. 

LexCorp's Christmas Ball, humourlessly known as the Jingle Ball, was a highlight on Metropolis' social calendar. It was a chance for the pretentious society elite to show off their diamonds while still feeling that they were participating in the season of goodwill by paying the inflated ticket price, half of which went to the cities orphans. 

Usually Clark would have been in Smallville for Christmas, celebrating with his parents in the relaxed comfort of his childhood home, but this year things had changed. Clark was older now, a junior reporter for the Daily Planet, and as such could not leave the city; at least not without using superpowers that he was not supposed to have. Lex had invited him to the Ball that was held each year on December 23rd and Clark had no reason to say no. That was what led him to this moment, standing in a tailors shop being fitted for a tuxedo that he worried he would not wear again, wondering if it was too late to pull out.

"I prefer this one." The tailor said. "The lines look so much better on a man of your stature than the other."

Clark knew why the man was saying that. He probably got commission on each one he sold and the suit he 'preferred' was much more expensive than the others. Clark's biggest problem was that he was not the greatest of shoppers and without his mother or Chloe there he was going to have to rely on the man's tastes.

"Okay. I'll take it." Clark said hesitating only a moment before handing over his credit card. 

The tailor smiled and Clark wondered if he had been conned.

"I'll make the adjustments and have it delivered to you first thing." The man said.

"Thanks." Clark said, waiting for the man to ring up his purchase before leaving.

He hoped that Lex appreciated the suit because it was unlikely to get him a date with anyone else. It didn't seem to matter how good he looked or how charming he was Clark found it almost impossible to stay with someone once they knew that he and Lex were friends. Most people thought that Clark Kent was off limits because he was Lex Luthor's boy toy and, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he could not get them to see the truth.

Clark sighed. 

There was no use complaining about it. He would much rather have Lex's friendship than a meaningless relationship anyway - at least that was what he told himself every night as he jerked off in his bed where he had spent many lonely nights. 

Better to have one good friend than a few dozen sex partners.

***

Lex paced his study as he waited for his favourite designer to show up. Usually Lex would not care so much about a corporate event but this year was different. Clark was going to be at this year's Christmas Party and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. He had already made sure that the caterers were making some of Clark's favourites and had changed the music from musicians from Metropolis Philharmonic to a simple Jazz band that Clark had commented on seeing a few times since he had permanently moved to the city. Even the guest list had been doctored with Clark in mind. There were none of the people that Lex knew Clark disliked, Victoria Hardwick was off the list, and a few people that worked in Smallville had been surprised with invites. Now all he had to do was make sure that his outfit was perfect.

Lex knew after all these years that there was no hope of Clark returning his feelings. He had known since Clark was sixteen and had slept with Lana that the boy was straight but to see a smile on Clark's face that meant he had done something the boy liked was worth it. Making Clark happy was the closest that Lex would ever get to being happy himself. He had resigned himself years ago to the fact that he would never meet anyone he loved as much as Clark but Lex had spent too many years alone and just having Clark in his life was enough. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

"Mr. Luthor?" Enrique said, announcing his arrival in case he was interrupting something.

"Yes?" Lex asked distractedly.

"Giles is here, sir." He said.

"Send him in." Lex replied. "And Enrique, screen my calls for the next few hours. I don't want to speak to anyone."

"And if Master Clark calls?" Enrique asked, not really needing to hear the answer.

"You know the answer to that Old Man." Lex replied with a frown. Enrique knew that he would take a call from Clark no matter the time or place. He had been late for his third wedding because Clark needed him, just one reason that Lila gave for divorcing him six months later. Calling Clark's name out while they made love on their wedding night had not helped either. The two of them remained friends but were never really suited as husband and wife.

"As you wish, sir." Enrique said with a deferential nod before turning to leave.

"What did I do to deserve a call out in the middle of the night?" Giles asked Lex as he entered. "I thought that we had already planned next season's wardrobe."

"It's an emergency." Lex replied. "I need something for the Christmas Ball."

"I thought you had settled on the Armani tux." Giles replied distractedly. Lex usually chose something plain and simple for formal work functions and saved the more flamboyant outfits for more private occasions.

"I need something special." Lex answered. "It's not as if I don't pay you enough for it."

Giles sighed and knew that he would have to cancel his dinner date later. Lex wanted something special, that usually meant starting from scratch. Still, Lex was right, he was being paid enough to be there and even if he wasn't being paid at all he would do it for Lex. Truth be told he would dress Lex for free. Just to be able to hang clothes on a man with his physique of sheer power was a delight.

"I have a few sketches with me..." Giles began and pulled out his sketch pad.

Lex nodded, distractedly wondering what Clark would like to see him in. He hoped that he had made everything perfect.

***

"Keep up, Smallville." Lois called to the cub she was stuck training. "You know that we have an appointment with the charity organiser to keep. It's not exactly the interview with Lex Luthor that I was after but apparently Mr. Luthor has nothing further to add to his statement about the Ball."

"Still trying to get Lex to answer your calls?" Clark replied with a small smirk. 

He knew that Lex would never grant Lois an interview because he hated her. Clark had never really figured out why Lex didn't like her. Usually Lex admired tenacity but there was something about Lois Lane that he could not stand. Lois would not give up on seeking an interview because she was stubborn, but Lex was moreso and Clark was pretty sure that she would never get more than a brief soundbite from Lex.

"You know, you could use your contacts with him to get me an interview rather than mocking my attempts to do so." Lois said indignantly.

Clark simply smiled. He had always known that he could not hide his friendship with Lex forever and the pair of them had finally been found out when Clark and Lex were out celebrating his graduation from college. It appeared that there were some photographers that could not be bought with Luthor money and the photo of the pair of them celebrating at an upscale restaurant were splashed across the tabloids. Of course a retraction had been printed when they realised that Clark was no boy toy but the damage was done. After that Lex had made sure that Clark and he met only in private, or if it had to be public then they met at a crowded place, hoping that it would save Clark's reputation. 

"When I started my job at the Planet I signed an agreement that said I would in no way use my friendship with Lex to further my career." Clark said. Of course Lex had not liked that because he wanted to do everything that he could to help Clark out but Clark had insisted on it and eventually Lex had relented.

"Some friend." Lois muttered sarcastically as she headed for the elevator.

Clark smiled.

That pretty much summed Lex up. He sure was some friend.

***

John Lacey had carefully read over the pages of information that he had been given about the charities that the Ball was supporting. He was still a little worried about facing the dragon also known as Lois Lane though. Lex Luthor himself had called to check that the man was fully prepared and had grilled him for twenty minutes on what he would say. 

"Mr. Lacey?" Someone asked politely, pulling him out of his daze. He looked up and saw the famous journalist staring at him. "I'm Lois Lane, this is my partner Clark Kent."

"Please, take a seat." John said, smiling at Clark and feeling glad that he was not facing Lois alone. The gorgeous man must have a lot of balls to take Lois Lane on as a partner, John thought, maybe the interview would not be so bad after all. "Can I get you a coffee, or a tea?"

"No Thank you." Lois said, answering for both of them. "We won't be staying long."

John nodded and took his own seat behind his desk. 

"I don't really know what else I can tell you about the Ball that was not already released in our original statement." John Lacey began. He knew that Lois Lane would try and get him to say something bad about his employer but he would never do that. Not only did he fear for his job if he did so but it was very hard to say anything bad about a philanthropist like Lex Luthor.

"I wonder if you could tell us more about Lex Luthor..." Lois said began. "What sort of profits is he making on this ball?"

"It's a profit free enterprise." John replied easily. "If anything LexCorp will lose money over this, but it's for the children and Mr. Luthor has always been a great advocate of helping those that are less fortunate."

"I think that covers just about everyone in the city." Lois retorted. 

To his credit John did not even flinch at her tone. Clark decided it was time to move the questioning away from Lois' personal crusade to ruin Lex and onto the real topic at hand.

"Are there any celebrities that will be at the dance?" He asked. "Ones that you can tell us about of course." Clark added with his twinkling smile.

"You've probably heard the rumours that Bruce Wayne is attending this year..." John said with a smile. "Well, I can neither confirm nor deny those rumours but I can tell you that he was invited, as he is every year." John said. "Like Mr. Luthor, Mr. Wayne supports the city's orphans. You may or may not know that he actually has an adopted son of his own. So it is a charity close to his heart."

"And why exactly does Luthor support the orphans?" Lois asked. "Is it because children are a good way to get publicity, or is it to make him look more human?"

"I can't comment on Mr. Luthor's reasons for supporting the city's children, although I do know that he has some close friends that were adopted and that it is an issue that Mr. Luthor feels is close to his heart." John said, he looked over Lois' shoulder and made brief eye contact with Clark. Clark looked away, knowing that he was talking about Clark. Thankfully Lois did not see the glance that the pair shared.

"And we're expected to believe that he is doing this out of the goodness of his heart?" Lois asked cynically. "That there is no nefarious reason for him holding a charity ball which will benefit no one but the poor and the needy?"

"Ms. Lane, I am not asking you to believe anything that has not already been well documented by every publication in the state, including your own. Mr. Luthor would not have been judged Man of the Year three years running if it were not true."

Clark smiled at that answer. He knew that Lex hated people calling him "Man of the Year" but that in private Lex was honoured by the accolade especially because it was one that his father had never received.

"Well, I think that we have everything we need to write the story now." Lois said. She was clearly not getting what she wanted from this interview and with a sigh decided to cut her losses before she wasted anymore time. There was still a chance of a scandal at City Hall before the night was out. "Thank you for your time Mr. Lacey." She said, trying to remain polite. "Clark..."

The rest of the statement was left hanging but it was clearly an instruction for Clark to follow her outside. He paused a moment to shake hands with the charity organiser and to thank him for his time. 

"Thanks." Clark said with an amiable smile, knowing that it can't have been easy to fit the whirlwind that was Lois Lane into his busy schedule.

"No, thank you, Mr. Kent." John replied. "I know that he's never said it officially but I know that you are the reason that Mr. Luthor supports our charity. That piece you wrote about one of the city's homes being without heating last winter brought our plight to his attention."

"Lex supports a number of charities in the city." Clark said with a blush.

"He said that you would be magnanimous about it." John said. "But I had to thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." Clark said, the red still dark in his cheeks. "And thanks again for the interview."

With that Clark turned to leave, glad that Lois had already gone to get the car and had not heard the exchange. Clark had always disliked it when people said he was the reason that Lex did things, as if he was the conscience of an otherwise evil man. Lex did not need him to highlight charities to support or people to help because Lex was a better man than his legacy would allow and was definitely a much better man than his father had ever been. If Lois thought that Clark had any kind of influence on Lex other than friendship she would dog him relentlessly and make his life hell. That was the last thing he needed.

Perhaps he needed to speak with Lex about what John Lacey had said. It was obvious that Lex himself had told the man that Clark influenced him and that was not necessarily a good thing.

"Get your ass in gear, Smallville." Lois called from the waiting car. "This story won't write itself."

Clark shook himself out of his thoughts and headed to the car. She was right. The story would not write itself and if he wanted to fit in a visit to Lex he would have to move quickly.

That thought in mind Clark quickened his pace and nearly tripped over the kerb getting to the car. He plastered on a goofy grin and smiled at Lois who in turn rolled her eyes. If he was going to use his superpowers to get the story written in time he would have to remind her now that he was just a clumsy country oaf. It was always a good idea to remind Lois just how awkward he was so she would not suspect anything more of him.

***

Lex was in a foul mood and the last thing he wanted to top off his nightmare day was a fitting with Giles, but if he wanted the outfit to be perfect he knew that it had to be done.

Lois Lane had not made his day any easier by insisting on an interview from someone in his office about the ball. He hated her with an abhorrence that should be reserved for murderers and child molesters because she got to spend time with Clark and because she didn't see him for who he was. Lex was tired of hearing about how stupid and bumbling she thought Clark was and he despised hearing how she treated his best friend. If it hadn't been for Clark's protestations that he could learn a lot from the woman he would have bought the Daily Planet and sacked the bitch months ago.

"Stand Still." Giles chastised as he slid a pin home at the right place in the trouser leg of Lex's new suit. "I don't want to have to explain to your adoring public why I've made you into a pin cushion."

Lex was about to make a retort when the doors opened and his long time manservant entered.

"Enrique, I thought I said no interruptions." Lex scolded before seeing who stood behind his staff.

"Sorry...if this is a bad time..." Clark began as he saw a bare chested Lex with a man kneeling in front of him, tape measure in hand, and pins in his mouth. 

Giles moved back slightly, looking at the fine specimen of a man that had entered, and realised just why Lex wanted a new suit. If he had this man in his life he would want to dress up and show off too.

"Nonsense." Lex said, pulling away from his tailor and reaching for his shirt. "Give me a second to change and I'll be with you."

"I guess that means I'm leaving." Giles said in amusement. "I'll work on this tonight and have it sent by your office tomorrow for final approval." Even as he spoke he was gathering his materials and getting ready to leave.

Lex took the opportunity to pull on the slacks that had earlier been discarded over the back of a chair and pull them on. 

Clark could not help looking at Lex's bare chest and long powerful thighs. The silk boxers that Lex always favoured clung to him and Clark found himself questioning why he was looking at his best friend in this way. Flustered by the thoughts that he was not ready for Clark turned away and instead of looking at Lex faced the fireplace and studied the fire that was burning there.

Clark was startled a few moments later by a hand on his shoulder which made him jump.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked, his voice laced with concern. It was obvious that Clark's unannounced appearance had Lex worried and his reaction when touched hadn't helped.

"Yeah." Clark said, sounding anything but okay. "I just needed to talk to you about the Ball."

Lex's heart stopped for a moment as he wondered if Clark was again going to tell him that he could not go, despite earlier saying that he would. Maybe circumstances had changed and he was now going back to Smallville for Christmas. Lex felt a pang of jealousy as he realised that he would not get to spend Christmas with Clark but that the Kents would. Lex doubted that he would ever have a family like that and he was jealous not only because the Kents would get Clark but that Clark also had the Kents. When Lex had still believed in the spirit of Christmas the one thing that he had wished for was a family to share it with. Lionel was not the most loving of parents and since his mother died there had been no one else. Lex wasn't sure whether he envied The Kents or Clark more because both knew what it was like to have something even his money could not buy.

"What is it, Clark?" Lex asked, realising that Clark was looking at him intently and waiting for some kind of response.

"You've been telling people that I'm the reason that you support the orphan's foundation." Clark said. "At least that was what John Lacey said earlier."

Lex frowned. "Did he mention that to Ms. Lane?" He asked, wondering if he would have to let the man go. It seemed a shame, especially just before Christmas, but he had given the man strict guidelines to follow and if they had been broken there would be hell to pay.

"No. He said it to me." Clark replied.

"It's true, Clark." Lex said. "I probably wouldn't have supported that particular charity if you hadn't done a story on it."

"But why?" Clark asked.

"It's important to you, Clark, and what matters to you matters to me." Lex replied earnestly. "You won't accept my gifts, or my offers of help in your own life so maybe this is something that I can do for you."

Clark realised that Lex felt a need to do this. Despite his years of friendship Lex still believed that no one could want to be his friend just because of who he was and that in some small way he had to pay for that friendship. Clark felt his heart ache as he wondered if Lex would ever be able to trust anyone enough that he would believe that they could love him. Lex deserved love but with three failed marriages behind him the odds were looking less and less likely that his friend would ever settle down.

"You know that you don't have to do anything for me..." Clark said, starting in on the oldest argument in their friendship. Lex was always trying to do things for Clark and Clark, following Jonathan Kent's example, was always refusing the gifts.

Lex sighed.

"Let's not get into that now." Lex said. He really didn't want to be arguing with Clark and he certainly didn't want to let slip how much of the Ball he had arranged with Clark in mind. Not only would it anger Clark but it may show a little too much of his real feelings. "Have you sorted out a suit for the Ball yet?" Lex asked. "I can have Giles do you a suit..."

Clark rolled his eyes. He knew that Lex would never stop trying to give him things and secretly he liked it because he had figured out long ago that Luthors amounted affection in monetary value and that this was how Lex had been brought up to express himself. Lex would never change.

"I have a suit." Clark said. "And before you say it, No, it is not one that I borrowed from Dad."

Lex smiled.

"Would I say a thing like that?" Lex asked, an evil glint in his eye while he tried to look innocent.

Clark laughed at Lex's attempts at looking harmless it was not something he would ever be able to carry off well.

Lex returned Clark's smile and was glad that everything was alright between them and that Clark was not any closer to realising why Lex really did things for him.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Clark asked, knowing that Lex would drop everything if he suggested that they do something together, but not wanting him to change his schedule especially.

"I'm all yours." Lex said, secretly wishing that Clark knew just how true that statement was.

"Want to shoot a few games of pool? Maybe have a drink or two?" Clark asked casually.

Lex smiled and nodded. He didn't care about the call he had to make to Tokyo. It could wait until morning. It was rare that he got to spend time with Clark just hanging out now that his friend had a reporter's job. It would be good to get back to it just being the two of them. 

***

Clark knew that he was running late the next morning when his alarm went off at 8.15, he was due to meet Lois at 8.20 halfway across town. He didn't have time to grab a shower and change, even with his superspeed it would be a rush, but he didn't really mind being late. 

The night before with Lex had been just like old times, reminding Clark what it was like to be young and carefree again. Okay, he was still young, but it had reminded him of what it had been like when it was just he and Lex in Smallville without the pressures of big city life to get in their way. He had to admit that it had been an enjoyable evening and one that he had not wanted to end. One of the reasons that he was going to be late to meet Lois was that he and Lex had been up till 3am talking, drinking and shooting pool.

He hated to think how Lex must be feeling this morning considering he did not have superhealing when it came to alcohol. Not that Lex would succumb to anything as pathetic as a hangover. Still, the man must have been tired and Clark knew there was probably business he had put off in order to spend so much time with Clark. Lex had assistants that could do most of the work anyway and he always thought that the man worked too hard. Clark reasoned that he was just giving Lex the excuse to take a break that he needed. It made him feel a little better about monopolising Lex's time.

He was almost ready and it was only 8.19. There was time to fly over to meet Lois and only be a few minutes late.

He hoped that he would not have to put up with too much of her whinging today because he didn't want to lose this good mood before the party later that night. He would need all of the enthusiasm he could muster to put up with some of the comments he was likely to get at the Ball.

***

The day started early for Lex. He was glad that he still remembered what it was like to last without sleep from his clubbing days because he had been up that morning at 6am to speak with Tokyo despite less than three hours sleep. There was a lot more to do before the day was out and that included getting through a full day at work before going to the Ball later that evening. Still, it had been worth it to spend time with Clark again and he knew that just the memories of laughter and the warmth of Clark's smile would get him through the day not to mention that he would see the young man again that night.

Lex allowed himself to wonder for a moment what it would be like to come home to Clark every night, but that was just a silly schoolboy fantasy. Lex chastised himself for allowing the daydream that he should have outgrown long ago.

There was something stupidly sentimental about this time of year that made people forget themselves and act as if they were children again but he was a Luthor and he should be above such things.

"Mr. Luthor?" His secretary asked.

Lex looked up and realised that he had not even noticed that she was in the room.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly perturbed that she had caught him daydreaming.

"Your ten o'clock is here." She said.

Lex realised that it was later than he had thought. He had a meeting with his board members and he really needed to be paying attention.

"Show them through to the conference room, I'll be there in a minute." Lex said.

He needed to gather himself together and concentrate on the next few hours. He had two day off to daydream but right now he needed to get some work done.

***

As Clark used his superpowers that evening to get ready he cursed himself for not taking the day off. The office had been half empty because most people had taken the day off to spend it with their families. Unfortunately being at the bottom of the career ladder and partnered with the female embodiment of Ebenezer Scrooge, Clark had put in a full day's work before the Ball. He had only an hour to get home, shower, press his suit and get to the LexCorp Tower where the "Jingle Ball" was being held. Thankfully he had superhuman speed to get him there otherwise he didn't think that he would be able to do it.

Clark was nervous about the evening and spent much of the little time he had worrying over the small details such as whether his tie was straight and if his shoes were polished enough. Clark had moved in Lex's circle long enough to realise that people noticed the little things. Lex wouldn't mind if Clark had a hair out of place or if his shoes weren't right but the other people there would and the last thing that he wanted to do was show Lex up. Clark might just be a nobody from small-town Kansas but he didn't want the elite of Metropolis to think that.

Finally he made it out of the door with ten minutes to spare. Clark sped to a few blocks away from LexCorp and hailed a cab. It would not do to turn up on foot but his meagre budget did not stretch to a Limo either. Hopefully no one would pay attention to the reporter that arrived in a taxi, they would all be too busy fussing over the top-drawer celebrities that would be attending.

As the taxi pulled up outside LexCorp towers Clark realised that there was no way that he could sneak in without being noticed. It seemed as if all of Metropolis was out to spot a celebrity in the crowd and they were accompanied by the World's media. He paid the driver and climbed out of the cab before pulling himself up to his full height. Clark knew that he was a country hick to some people but those that were here did not know that and he tried, as best he could, to carry himself with the sort of dignity that Lex might. 

There was a low murmur in the crowd as a few of the gathered journalists recognised him and wondered why he was allowed inside when they were behind crash barriers. Those representing the Daily Planet would no doubt be only too happy to tell them that Clark was a friend of Lex Luthor. Clark didn't care about their jealousy though. He didn't care about much of anything because he had spotted Lex inside greeting guests. 

Somehow it didn't matter what others thought of him when Lex was around. Clark hastened his pace and made it inside, making a beeline for Lex and in the process cutting in on the greeting line. One of Lex's bodyguards took a few steps forward to stop the intruder until he noticed that it was Clark, then he took a step back and instead held back the rest of the line.

"Clark, Good to see you." Lex said warmly, using one of the stock phrases that he had to greet guests with. 

Clark shook the proffered hand and smiled when Lex held it a little longer than required. It was obvious that Lex hated to meet and greet his adoring public but they had all paid top dollar to be there with him and Lex had to show his appreciation for that.

"Hopefully I'll catch up with you later." Clark said as he stepped back.

"Thank you for coming." Lex said before turning to the next person in line.

Clark managed three steps away from Lex before he was accosted by Lex's assistant May.

"Mr. Luthor wanted me to tell you that he'll be done soon and will come and find you then." She said.

Clark smiled. Lex always thought that Clark couldn't cope at these type of functions despite the number of times that he had been. He didn't like to tell the other man that he didn't need a babysitter. Still, it was nice to know that Lex cared. At least he would not be alone all evening.

***

Lex cursed as he checked his watch and realised that it was close to an hour since Clark had gone inside. He had wanted to follow his younger friend inside as soon as Clark had arrived but there were more people to greet and apparently a lot of them believed in arriving fashionably late. Lex had hoped to get away a lot sooner than this and hoped that Clark was not too bored on his own.

When Lex made it into the reception hall he felt a tinge of jealousy when he realised that he need not have worried about Clark being alone. The younger man was holding court to a bevy of beautiful debutantes that were obviously looking for the next notch on their bedpost. It bothered Lex more that not all of them were women. Surely the men could tell that Clark was straight, it was something that was painfully clear to Lex himself.

Clark was in the midst of a rather dull conversation with half a socialites when he spotted Lex. He stopped one of the girls mid-sentence to excuse himself.

"Sorry, I just saw someone that I needed to speak with..." Clark said bidding them farewell. He headed for Lex, trying to evade a few others on his journey, and hearing the comments of the people he was leaving behind.

"The boy likes to aim high if he thinks that he'll bed Lex Luthor tonight." One commented.

"Rumour has it that Lex is already entertaining the ruffian." Another replied.

Clark didn't understand why people like that had to make up stories. Apparently it was not enough to them that he and Lex were friends, they had to make it sound like something more. He sighed. He supposed that the only thing that mattered was that he and Lex knew the truth.

"Hey." Clark said simply, watching as Lex turned to him and smiled.

Yes, Clark thought to himself, he and Lex knew that they were friends and that was all that mattered.

"Hello, Clark." Lex said with a wry smile. "I was just coming to find you."

"Well, you found me." Clark said with a conspiratorial smile. "The question is what are you going to do with me now that you've found me."

Lex raised an eyebrow at that. There were a dozen different answers to that question but most of them dealt with things he was not quite ready to admit. A blush rose in Clark when he realised what he had said and Lex smiled. He hoped that Clark never grew out of that farm boy charm.

"I think that I shall introduce you to all of the movers and shakers in Metropolis." Lex said. "It can only do my reputation good to be seen with the Planet's up and coming star."

"Lex..." Clark chided, feeling his blush deepen as he became embarrassed by the praise. Since they had met Lex had paid him compliments that always made Clark feel self-conscious. He was just an ordinary boy and he wanted to be treated that way, sure he was from a different planet and had certain powers but that was the only thing different about him. Lex was the truly extraordinary one.

Lex shook his head in disbelief. He would never understand the humility that Clark displayed because it was something completely alien to him. A part of him accepted and respected Clark's need to be his own man and accept no monetary or material gifts that Lex could give him but he would never understand why simple words were so hard to acknowledge, especially when they were true.

"I'm sorry Clark, but you'll have to get used to the fact that I'm not the only one with a name that people recognise." Lex said with a slight smile. He was proud of Clark and didn't care who heard it. "You deserve the recognition that you are getting, especially as you got there on your own."

Clark's blush spread to the very tips of his ears and Lex knew that he should change the subject to save the boy's ego. 

"I think I just saw the Mayor." Lex said. "You really should meet her." 

Clark followed Lex as he manoeuvred them through the crowd, glad that the focus had shifted away from him and onto easier subjects. Clark always hated being the centre of attention, it was more Lex's forte than his own, and anything that got them off the uneasy topic was fine with him, even if it did mean having to hear about the latest movements in City Hall.

Lex saw the predatory glare from the much older Mayor as she eyeballed Clark. He didn't like it. In Lex's mind Clark was his and he was not about to share him with this piranha. As Clark approached them Lex placed a hand in the small of Clark's back, guiding him to their group and placing a mark of ownership on him for anyone to see. Clark was oblivious to this, but then he always had been, Lex was his friend and he had no need to think that there was anything else involved.

***

Clark knew that if he was ever going to make it as a reporter he would have to do his bit in humouring politicians but after just five minutes of the Mayor he had had enough. Instead of listening to anymore of her diatribe about the importance of reinvestment in the city Clark made his excuses to go and get another drink with promises to come back soon. 

He had not expected there to be such a large queue of people waiting for drinks. It appeared that everyone was taking advantage of the free bar that Lex had so kindly provided.

Even using his superior height Clark was finding it hard to push his way to the front and it took him ten minutes to wade through the throng of people to even get to the front. He ordered a rum and coke for himself and after a moment's thought he ordered another Scotch for Lex. There was no way that his friend should have to fight through these people if he wanted another drink other than the free champagne that was circulating. Lex had important people to see and didn't have the time to queue at a bar.

Clark was just heading back to the conversation with the Mayor when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clark said, getting ready to apologise completely for his clumsy feet. They were always getting him into trouble but he didn't want to anger any of the important people of Metropolis, especially if they were a friend or business acquaintance of Lex.

"It's completely my fault, Mr. Kent." A familiar voice replied.

Clark was pleasantly surprised to see that the person he had bumped into was John Lacey, the charity organiser that he and Lois had interviewed about the ball. It was not that he didn't know that the man would be there, he had made many of the arrangement for the Ball itself, but Clark had not expected him to remember who Clark was or treat him with respect. Most people saw him as Lex's boy toy or some cub reporter who didn't warrant recognition, let alone respect.

"It's Clark." He replied with a smile. "And I guess we should both look where we're going a little more."

John returned Clark's smile before looking down at the drink in Clark's hand.

"I won't keep you..." John said, obviously thinking that Clark was there with a date.

"Oh, that's just for Lex." Clark said dismissively, preferring to talk with anyone other than the boring Mayor. "Did you come with anyone?" Clark asked conversationally.

"Actually, no." John replied. "I'm between relationships at the moment. I'm surprised that you are too."

Clark wondered if John was flirting with him. He didn't really have a lot of experience with that kind of thing so maybe the guy was just genuinely being friendly.

"Maybe if you're not doing anything afterwards..." John began, he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Actually, Clark and I have plans." Lex said from behind Clark. There was an edge to his tone that promised pain and possible firing for anyone that tried to argue with him. Clark realised that his supposition that John was flirting was true and that Lex was obviously taking offence to that. Clark didn't know why, out of all the people he had dealt with in the past that were homophobic he never would have thought that Lex was one of them. His friend always seemed so liberal and cosmopolitan that Clark thought that he had done just about everything. He didn't want John to lose his job over a little misunderstanding.

"Lex, it's okay. John didn't mean anything by it. I'm kind of flattered to be honest. It's really no big deal, I never thought that you of all people would be homophobic." Clark admonished. 

Lex was taken aback by Clark's openness. He had thought that he was defending Clark's honour. He didn't even think that Clark knew John was coming on to him. Lex certainly didn't want Clark to think that he thought anything bad about gay people. If Clark was open to the idea of it then Lex wondered what else Clark might be open to.

"I'm not homophobic…I'm jealous." Lex blurted out, still reeling from the shock that Clark actually knew what flirting was. He still thought of Clark as the shy fifteen year old that had pulled him from the river and sometimes it was hard to think of him any other way.

For a brief moment Lex thought he might not have said it out loud, he almost hoped that it was true, then he saw the deathly shade of white that Clark had gone and knew he had spoken the words. The glass that Clark had been holding slid through his fingers and shattered on the ground, only highlighting the silence that had fallen between them.

Lex opened his mouth to add something, to speak some retraction that might just save his friendship with Clark but before the words even reached his lips Clark was moving through the crowd and away from Lex.

Clark did not even need his superspeed to get away. Lex knew that his friend was lost to him and there was no point in following him. Clark was gone and he had a bad feeling that he would remain that way.

***

Clark didn't stop until he realised he had walked halfway back to his apartment. The bottoms of his new suit trousers were ruined by the damp of the night and the filth of the streets but Clark couldn't bring himself to care. 

Lex had lied to him or had at least kept something that was a fundamental part of himself a secret from Clark. Their whole friendship was a pretence and Clark wasn't sure that he could even trust Lex anymore.

Had his father been right all these years about the treacherous nature of the Luthors?

A small voice in the back of Clark's head nagged him, he had kept things from Lex too, but he didn't want to listen to it. There was only room for one emotion in his heart tonight and that was the bitterness of betrayal. He was too tired to feel anything else.

***

Lex woke late the next morning. Two bottles of Scotch topped off with a half litre of Vodka were enough to make anyone sleep in. He didn't really care that he would be late for work that morning either. It felt difficult to care about anything at the moment considering he had thrown away years of work the previous night. In one single evening Lex had managed to do the one thing that Lionel had failed to do in his twenty odd years of existence. Lex Luthor had lost the will to live.

Despite his hangover Lex finally managed to drag himself from his bed and into the shower. He knew that it would not make him feel any better but he still had a little pride left and that meant that even though he just wanted to crawl into a corner and die he had duties that he needed to attend to. Lionel Luthor had taught Lex from a young age that no matter what you were feeling, or what was going on in the world around you, you did not show your reaction to it. Emotions were for the weak, Lionel had said, and Lex knew now that in a sick and twisted way his Dad had been right.

***

For the first time since he had heard about it Clark was glad that he was working on Christmas Eve because it gave him an excuse not to think about what had happened the night before. 

If he had been at home he would have been busy helping his Mom prepare food for the next day or out in the barn with his Dad and both would have grilled him about the Ball. Clark didn't think that he was ready to tell anyone about what Lex had said. He wasn't even sure he was ready to have heard it for himself.

Of course it was harder to avoid talk of the party than he would have thought because he had to work alongside Lois who, as a reporter, had not been invited to Lex's little soiree. 

"So, how did the party go last night?" Lois asked him almost as soon as he had stepped into the newsroom. She looked as if she had been waiting for him since the crack of dawn to get all of the gossip. It was obvious that she sensed a story that she was missing out on. Clark wondered what she would do if he told her the truth.

"It was okay." Clark said non-commitally. "The usual group of Metropolis socialites and do-gooders out to make some money for the orphans and get photographed doing their bit." He added cynically.

"I thought that you were too young to be jaded." Lois replied snarkily, quoting something that Clark had said. "You'll hardly be able to write about it if you don't have some level of detachment."

"I don't plan to write about it." Clark said. "Cat does the social commentary, not me."

"Clark, you were the only one there. You have to write about it." 

"I have a contract with Lex that says I won't write about him." Clark said. "If I broke that he could sue me and the paper." Clark liked to think that Lex wouldn't do that, a few days before he would have been certain, now he felt as if he didn't know Lex at all. He wasn't sure what his friend was capable of.

"Well, some of us have stories that we are willing to write." Lois said. "A high profile politician has just walked out on his wife and I for one am going to get the scoop."

Lois knew that usually something like this would get a rise out of Clark. He would often defend the rights of people who were already in a tough spot, the last thing that they needed was journalists dogging their every move. When he didn't so much as bat an eyelid Lois knew that there was more to the party than he was letting on and maybe there was more to his friendship with Lex than he was letting on too.

The politician could wait, Lois decided, after a legislator leaving his wife was a common occurrence but the chance to get a scoop on Lex Luthor was a once in a lifetime chance.

***

Lex was halfway through a tedious stock report when the call came. He was not expecting anyone else but he and his ever diligent assistant to be in the office on Christmas Eve and yet one of the doormen had called up to warn him. Lois Lane was on her way into the building and by her gait it looked as if she meant business.

Lex sighed. The last thing that he needed today was to end up in a war of words with his least favourite journalist, especially one that was so close to Clark. He knew that she would be a challenge from reading her first article about corporate corruption. Usually he would have been thrilled to have such a worthy adversary but Lois took too little care of her own life and now that she was working with Clark she could get his friend into all kinds of trouble.

"Mr. Luthor does not want to see you..." Lex heard his assistant say as Lois obviously gained access to the supposedly private floor.

"Oh, he will." Lois said adamantly. "It's about Clark Kent."

Lex stiffened at that. He didn't know what to do. Had Clark told Lois what had happened the night before? Almost immediately Lex dismissed that idea because there was no way that Clark would use him like that, not even if it meant the biggest story of his life. If she didn't know about Lex's mistake then it had to be something else. A tremor of fear spread through him as he realised that Clark had left in a state the night before and Lex had been too tied up in his own reckless emotions to care that Clark was probably in shock. If something had happened to him because of Lex's outburst he would never forgive himself.

"It's okay, Sheila." He said as he opened the door and saw his Secretary physically holding Lois back. "Would you show Ms Lane into the conference room, I have a feeling that I'd like to hear what she has to say."

Lois smiled triumphantly and Lex wondered if he was doing the right thing going into a meeting alone with the feral woman. It didn't matter if it was a good idea or not, she had said that she wanted to talk about Clark Kent and Lex would do anything to protect his friend. Even if he and Clark were not on speaking terms at the moment he would still protect Clark. That would never change. You always want to look out for the ones that you love.

Lex took a deep breath, released it, and then headed into the conference room where Lois Lane was waiting for him, notebook out and tape recorder on the table.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm glad that you could see me at such short notice..." Lois said with a fake smile on her face. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"You said that you wanted to talk about Clark Kent." Lex prompted. "I have to say that I'm not sure what I can tell you that you would not know yourself. I believe that you and Clark are colleagues after all."

"And you and he are old friends?" She formed it as a question, but it was obviously something that she knew already.

"It has been documented before, Ms Lane, this is hardly news." Lex replied dryly. "What exactly is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"It has been well documented that you are friends, yes, but the world does not know that you are lovers." Lois replied. "How would you respond to that?"

Lex looked at her, schooling his true feelings and instead smiling.

"I would say that those rumours are unfounded and no doubt a ploy by my rivals to try and discredit me in some way." Lex said. "They cannot do anything to discredit my business performance because there are no skeletons in that closet so they choose instead to use my past to slander my personal life."

"You do have an unshakable image as a bit of a playboy." Lois said. "Is this relationship with Mr. Kent a serious one?"

"I think that you are still under the impression that Clark and I are more than friends. I have only the deepest of respect for Clark, both as a friend and as a journalist, and would feel honour bound to fight any attempt to damage his reputation or mine."

Lois smiled slightly and Lex continued not wanting her to get any ammunition that she could use against him.

"Don't read anything into that Ms. Lane." Lex said blankly. "I protect my friends, that is all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think that this interview is over. I have nothing left to say."

"I still think that there is more of a story here than you are letting on." Lois said. "I won't drop it."

"You've been warned Ms. Lane." Lex said as he exited the conference room and headed back for his office.

He passed his Secretary in the hall.

"Don't worry about the coffees." Lex said. "Lois was just leaving."

Sheila smiled and realised that Lex had dispatched of the woman. She hoped that this was the last that they saw of her but somehow she doubted it.

***

Clark was still in the office when Lois returned. She couldn't be sure but it looked as if he had not moved from the spot she had left him in. He definitely did not seem his usual chirpy self. 

"Did you get your story?" Clark asked as she entered. He didn't really care but knew from experience that if he didn't ask her she would tell him anyway but would be more snarky about it. The last thing that he needed right now was Lois in a bad mood on top of everything that he was trying to deal with.

"I got something much better than political corruption and adultery." Lois said. "I've just been to see your friend Lex Luthor."

Clark stared at her for a moment. It didn't seem that she was joking but there was no way that Lex would grant Lois an interview. Lex had always said that the only way there would be an interview with him in the Daily Planet was if Clark was the one conducting it. Lex didn't trust any other journalists.

"You're lying." Clark accused. "Lex wouldn't do that."

"You're just pissed that I scooped you on this one." Lois said. "He told me all about your little friendship."

Clark didn't like the way she said that word, as if they were not really friends. For a moment he wondered if she doubted that he knew Lex Luthor and then he realised that she was implying that there was something more to it. Like everyone who saw the pair together Lois thought that he and Lex were lovers.

"Lex and I are friends." Clark replied. "That isn't exactly the scoop of the century. I think you'll find that the Smallville High Torch was running stories of that ilk long before I moved to Metropolis and they were doing it a lot better than you ever could."

"Clark, I know that you and Luthor are more than just friends. Lex isn't the type of person to keep around some country bumpkin unless he is getting something out of the relationship and you can't expect me to believe that you're the best conversationalist in the world." Lois said. "Luthor threatened me with a lot more than legal action if I published this story, which tells me that there is more truth to it than either of you is ready to admit publicly."

Clark frowned at that. If anyone had accused him of this before today he would have known for certain that he could refute their claims but he wondered if it was really true. Lex could have anyone in his life as a friend and yet he had chosen a nobody like Clark Kent. Was it because he wanted Clark as more than a friend?

Had all the people that talked behind their backs been telling the truth?

For the first time in his life Clark was unsure of his friendship with Lex and what it meant to them both.

"Face it Kent, the story is out." Lois said. "You can either carry on fruitlessly denying it or you can give me an interview and help me write a story that you would want me to write."

Clark didn't answer though. Clark wasn't even in the room. He had sped off as soon as he realised that there was something wrong. Clark needed to know the truth and there was only one place he could get it.

***

Lex was still in his office pouring over reports when he heard the scuffle outside. He wondered for a moment if Lois Lane was back for another exclusive until the door burst open and he realised that it was someone he wanted to see less than Lois. Clark Kent stood in the doorway looking focused and intent. Lex had a weakness where Clark was concerned and despite him being the last person that Lex wanted to see he smiled slightly and pushed his work aside just as he always had done.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor..." His secretary began, obviously wondering if she would lose her job over this second interruption in one day. "I tried to stop him, but..."

"It's okay, Sheila." Lex said as he stood to greet his guest. "I'm never too busy to see Clark."

Lex waited for his secretary to leave them alone before turning to his friend. He tried the look of unease from his face despite wondering what Clark was doing here. He had truly thought that he had seen the last of the boy the night before.

"What can I do for you Clark?" Lex asked, trying to keep his question light and open.

"I saw Lois." Clark said.

Lex's face fell as he realised that the reporter had obviously said something to him that had upset him.

"That hardly surprises me Clark, you do work with the woman." Lex said, making a futile attempt at humour. When Clark glared at him, Lex sighed. There was no way to avoid this obvious confrontation. "And what did Ms. Lane have to say?"

"She told me that you gave her a story about us." Clark said.

"I think that she was trying to get you to reveal something, Clark." Lex said honestly. "I did not tell her anything that she did not already know."

"She said that you threatened her."

"I merely told her that publishing a story about you may not be the best idea. I protect my friends, Clark, but you knew that already."

Clark blushed slightly. Lex had indeed done a lot to protect him in the past. He had gone as far as killing a man who threatened Clark.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Why do I protect you?" Lex replied, not sure what Clark was asking.

"Why are we friends?" Clark replied. Lex wondered for a moment if Clark was being obtuse but there was a genuine look of confusion on Clark's face.

"Clark, we've been friends for years." Lex said.

"Why?" Clark asked again, sounding like a petulant three year old.

"I don't know." Lex said, but the frown on Clark's face told him that this was not an acceptable answer. "At first it was because you intrigued me. You didn't care for the Luthor name or more importantly the Luthor money. After a while it grew into something more than that. You really cared for me Clark, no one had done that since my mother."

"It's not because..." Clark paused, trying to find the right way to phrase it.

"Because I want you?" Lex asked with a laugh. Clark nodded. "Clark, you may not realise it but I can get sex anytime I need it. There is a large number of willing partners and even if there weren't there are people that would be willing to do that for money. You're the only true friend that I have."

"But you do want me? Did you always?" Clark asked. "Is that what our friendship was based on?"

Lex sighed, turning his back on Clark for a moment while he tried to control his emotions. 

"What do you want me to say, Clark?" Lex asked. He sounded torn. It didn't matter what he said Clark could take it the wrong way.

"I just want to know the truth." Clark replied.

"I've spent my entire life caught up in one tangled web or another. I don't know if I can tell you the truth." Lex said. "I'm not even sure if I know what the truth is anymore."

"Lex..." Clark said, stretching the words out as if he was begging.

"I love you, okay." Lex said with a sigh. At least it was out. He could deal with the aftermath after Clark had left in disgust.

"Love me?" Clark questioned. Clark seemed to think the words over as if looking for some hidden meaning or extra layer that he had not seen at first. "You love me?"

Lex nodded. He didn't want to say the words again.

There was a silence between them for a moment and then Clark smiled.

"I love you too." Clark said.

Lex shook his head. It was obvious that Clark had misunderstood what he said, perhaps deliberately, and thought that Lex meant he loved him as a friend. Lex knew that he could have used this as a way to get out of this but he was tired of hiding how he felt and knew in the long run that it would be better to get the whole truth out.

"I don't mean I love you like a brother Clark." Lex said. "I'm in love with you."

"Lex, I knew what you meant." Clark said. "I think that deep down I've always known. You always cared for me in ways that my other friends didn't and did things for me that no one else would even think to do."

Lex watched his friend carefully, not wanting to speak in case he missed something that Clark said. 

"I don't think that I realised until now that it works both ways." Clark said. "I care about you Lex, I would much rather spend time with you than any one of my former lovers and you were the only one of the people whose life I have saved that I know my life would be worse without."

"Even Lana?" Lex asked humourlessly. 

"Including Lana and Chloe." Clark replied, naming both of his former girlfriends.

"That still doesn't mean that you're in love with me Clark. It just means that we're best friends."

"No, but wanting to kiss you and make love to you is beyond the bounds of friendship and knowing that I can't imagine my life without you is a little more than kinship."

Lex looked completely shocked. He didn't know what to say to that.

"You want to kiss me?" Lex asked, still hung up on the first words.

A smile spread across Clark's face as he took a few steps towards Lex. Lex was frozen to the spot as he realised that Clark was getting closer and that there was no escape. A few steps closer and Clark and Lex were close enough to touch.

"Are you offering?" Clark teased.

Lex swallowed. He had never expected to deal with a flirtatious Clark and it was scarier than he could have imagined. Lex, who had stood toe to toe with some of the most ruthless businessmen in the world was scared of a farm boy from Smallville.

"Yes..." Lex said softly, leaning forward and capturing Clark's lips with his own and finally tasting the forbidden pleasures of that sinful mouth. Clark moaned, wrapping a hand around Lex's waist and pulling them closer together. Lex wanted more and as Clark opened his mouth to the kiss Lex touched his tongue to Clark's, running his once idle hands up muscular arms and broad shoulders to bury them in the dark raven hair.

Clark knew as they kissed that all those people who had talked about him and Lex over the years had been right. They had known something that he could not. Lex and Clark were destined to be lovers. Their friendship was the stuff of legends after all and all legendary friends got together eventually.

***

The End


End file.
